Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 178
"The Eve of Battle", also known as "Night Before the Deathmatch!!" in the Japanese version, is the 178th chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist manga in the English version and the 237th chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! in the Japanese version. Summary Dark Marik, missing an eye and fused with "The Sun Dragon Ra" states that this is "Ra's" special power. He tells Marik and Dark Bakura to behold as he becomes one with God. "Ra" roars and then blasts a massive surge of fire at Marik and Dark Bakura, burning Marik's image away. Dark Marik yells at his other self to begone, calling him a piece of himself that's no longer useful. As Marik burns, he asks Ishizu to save him. Ishizu's eyes snap open, and she sits up in bed, thinking her brother's name. The door opens, revealing Anzu standing there, her eyes blank. Marik's image appears, begging her to save Rishid. At 12:30 P.M., Kaiba sits at his computer, tapping on the keyboard. He muses that "Ra" has the power to transfer a player's Life Points into ATK, and attack all the opposing monsters and the opposing player in the same instant. He thinks to himself that "Ra" is an invincible God card that decides the Duel in just one turn, and wonders if there's any way to stand up to God. Mokuba comes over, surprised that his brother is still up, and tells him that he should go to bed, as tomorrow is the finals. Kaiba reassures his brother that he's fine, and gently tells him to go to bed. Mokuba knows that Kaiba's using the duel simulation software, trying to prepare for the opponent's strategy. He wonders if "The Sun Dragon Ra" is really that strong. Mokuba tells his brother that the ship is on schedule. They're supposed to get there at seven in the morning. He muses on the former base of KaibaCorp's weapons development, all ruins except for the Duel Tower that Kaiba built. Their stepfather, Gozaburo Kaiba, spent a fortune uilding that island. It was full of high-tech military equipment. He describes it as the center of darkness. After he died, Kaiba destroyed KaibaCorp the defense contractor and created KaibaCorp the game company, using the same technology for game development. He comments that the Duel Tower is like a symbol. Kaiba vows to win the finals on Alcatraz Island, and when he earns the title of Duel King, he will be unconquered in the world. Only when that happens will Kaiba be finally free of his curse. Dark Marik, now wearing the Millennium Ring, walks down the hallway, unsheathing the dagger from the Millennium Rod. He enters Rishid's room, but Rishid is gone. Furiously, Dark Marik wonders who could have taken him. As the blimp rockets through the sky, Yugi sleeps in bed, his hand on the Millennium Puzzle. He winces in his sleep and the Puzzle glows. Yugi finds himself inside his mind, emerging from the white door representing his soul room, and looking at the door set with the Eye of Wdjat, now crisscrossed with angry veins. He has a bad feeling, knowing that something is wrong in his other self's room. He opens the door, reflecting that it's his first time going into his other self's room. He emerges into the maze of staircases and doors, looking around in wonder, and asking himself if this is a dream. He thinks that the maze is complicated, endless, and wonders why. Then, Dark Yugi's voice sounds out from behind Yugi, asking him what's wrong and if he sleepwalked into his room. Yugi freaks, protesting that Dark Yugi scared him. Dark Yugi laughs in apology, though he tells Yugi that this isn't a dream. Yugi states that he felt something strange from Dark Yugi's room. Dark Yugi agrees; he's been feeling it too. He asks if Yugi is surprised that the room of his soul is a maze. Yugi admits that he isn't, he kind of understands. Dark Yugi doesn't have memories, so this room is like a map of his soul that isn't sure which path to take. Dark Yugi seems surprised as Yugi vows to himself that one day he'll get Dark Yugi's memory back; that's part of his job. Dark Yugi looks around, admitting that someone else came here some time ago - Shadi. Dark Yugi explains that he came there looking for the "true room of his soul," but Dark Yugi himself doesn't know which door leads there. Yugi wonders what is in the room, what Shadi is looking for. He asks if it has something to do with Dark Yugi's memories. Dark Yugi replies that he doesn't know, but if even he doesn't know where the room is, finding it is not going to be easy. Higher up, Dark Bakura - or rather, the fragment of his soul he implanted in a piece of the Puzzle through use of Parasite Mind - thinks that that's an understatement. He still can't find the door. Dark Yugi tells his partner to go back to bed. Yugi agrees; tomorrow is the finals. He tells Yugi that he'll be fine, and that he's going to win to open his own door. Yugi agrees. On the Duel Arena at the top of the blimp, Kaiba satnds laughing to himself. If his hunch is right, there 'is'' a way to overcome "Ra." The stage of their last battle, Alcatraz Island, he remarks. He will become the Duel King and conquer the future. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Production History This chapter was first printed in Japanese in the Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine. It was reprinted in volume 20 of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist.